My Jarebear
by Lakynbac
Summary: ("My Wolf" in Leah's POV) Leah and Chey are two bestfriends who have been in love with two boys they've known since Pre-K. But soon Paul leaves and then so does Jared. Breakups hurt, and Both girls are crushed. Promises are broken, threats given, secrets revealed and hearts broken. Can the girls forgive the boys? Or are La Push's "It" couples over for good?
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys, started my wolf in leahs perspective. Hope you like it! One review and I'll submit a Second Chapter since soon I'm going to already put the first chapter up. Enjoy- Lakyn**_

Love, something amazing, and something heartrenchingly horrable at the same time. Your trusting someone with your whole being, with your soul, with your heart and its up to them to break it or make it whole. I gave him my love. But after paul and Cheyenne I guess I was expecting it. And as soon as I saw him there, standing by Paul all new and improved, I knew. I knew he had chosen to break mine.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hi Seth." I said stepping out of the bathroom after taking a shower and getting dressed. "Hi LeLe." He said cheerfully (So, My name is Leah, I am 6 feet tall, and I have short black hair and dark tan skin. I love music and my amazing boyfriend Jared and my best friend Chey. Seth is my 12- sorry almost thirteen year old brother, who I love very much) He looked at my red sweater and my fuzzy black sweat pants, random pair of white shoes, and black shoes. "You look pretty LeLe." He said cheerfully before hugging me goodbye and stepping into the bathroom. I grabbed my bag and my lunchbox, ran to my mom hugging her before leaving for school. I saw my Jarebear out front and smiled as he leaned down pressing his lips to mine. I kissed him back before pulling away. "Hi." I said happy to see him. He answered with a hi. We started to walk to school talking about plans to see the new movie Epic, on Saturday. We got to school and stopped walking abruptly seeing Paul. But he wasn't... Paul, I guess. I took a deep breath and just let Jare hold me. I saw Chey and we ran to her. "He's back" I whisper yelled and rolled my eyes seeing her throw her apple into the trash before it registered in her mind. "Wait what?" She asked "He's changed though, Chey. He's bigger, he cut his hair and he has a tattoo." Jared sighed before he shrugged. "Lets go see what's up I guess." I suggested feeling something was wrong. She nodded before pulling me away with her. "Hurry!" She whined Impatiently and ran straight into Paul. (Looked like it hurt too) "Watch where your- Oh hi Cheyenne." Paul said. I was confused he wouldn't look at Chey, and he hadn't ever called her Cheyenne before, he sighed. "Go away Leah, I need to talk to Cheyenne." He spoke harshly, it was rude and different; Paul was never mean in front of Chey, especially not to me, we were close. I huffed hurt and annoyed before running to Jared saying 'Jerk'. I glared at him. "Jared, Paul is a complete ass now." I said angry that he would be so rude, and it looked like Chey was crying. I saw him wince before shaking his head. Soon, Chey ran past him into the forest. I yelled her name. "Your such a moron! She loves you, She trusted you! What happened to the Paul who was never mean to Me, or her? I thought we were friends you jerk!" I yelled pushing him before running to Chey's house and knocked slightly out of breath. "Oh, Hello Leah. Do you happen to know what's wrong with Chey?" Miss Lockheart said frazzled. "Paul. May I go see her, please?" I asked quickly she nodded. "I'm afraid her door is locked though dearie." She said I smiled running up stairs. I picked the lock after multiple tries to get her to open the door. "Oh Cheyenne." I whispered seeing her crumpled sobbing form curled around the large wolf toy Paul won for her when we went to a fair when we were like 11. I hugged her form to me. (Ugh. That jerk. He will pay)

_**There we go. First chapter up. Not too similar, nor too different I hope. I love Leah when she's nice and not heart broken by Sam, so sine they weren't dating Sam hasn't met his Emily yet either. Review please! Would mean bunches- Lakyn**_

_**P.S.: Take suggestions for chapters too!**_


	3. Chapter 2

"That's just not like him."I muttered my mouth full of my yummy chocolate chip mint ice cream. " I know, I never even saw any signs. Did I do something wrong or something?" She whimpered her eyes wet. "no of course not!" I yelled angrily "You've been perfect. If he doesn't appreciate that then its his fault not yours!" I think I actually might have growled, "he's such cocky bastard how dare he think he can do that to you!" I felt my body start to shake. "Lee?"Cheyenne said softly. "Your my bestfriend, you know that right?" She whispered putting her arms around me. I stopped shaking and nodded, "and your mine." I whispered softly and smiled hugging her back. "Okay wanna call jared and see if he wants to go to the beach?" She asked, i saw her wince "you sure? We don't have to..." I trailed off, but Chey nodded handing me my phone and calling jared. "Hey Jare. You clear for some beach fun?" I asked "sure babe, Chey coming too?"He said I could hear his smile "yeah." I seriously nodded ( Don't judge me)"alright, see you soon, Love you." He said "Love you too Jarebear" I grinned beaming, oh I just love hearing that. We went and got changed, before heading off. "Hi babe." Jare said and I smiled. "Hi." I responded and he smiled before looking at Chey who was sitting on the beach. "How is she?" He asked quietly. "She's trying to be happy for everyone, but I know her and its bad, she's hurt."I whispered. "I can't do a thing about it and I hate it. Just don't- nevermind." I sighed looking down. He lifted my chin, "Hey, I'm not going to leave, I Love you and that won't EVER change, your my LeLe and I'm staying with you." He said looking into my eyes before grinning " 'sides, I'm a jealous guy, boys would be all over you if we weren't together. So no thanks." He said lifting the mood before randomly lifting me up. "Let go of me!" I squealed. "Alright." He said, then he stinking threw me in the water. I looked up to make sure Chey was okay and saw her crying, looking a samuel uley and paul lahote.I saw jare walking over there. I said chey's name and reached her just as she got up looking at me. "How dare he come here!"Jared snarled. "Jarebear, don't." I whispered and winced as he ignored me stomping off towards the two. I sighed. Suddenly I was being pulled towards the yelling jared, and fuming Paul. "Your supposed to Love her! That doesn't just change!"Jare yelled and I heard Chey whimper looking down "You don't know anything!"Paul growled. "Jare please" Chey cried tears falling from her eyes as she tugged on his arm he let himself be pulled, and for once in the past like 10 minutes took our hands gently "I know that last night isn't going to be the last night chey cries herself to sleep because of you."He said and I was shocked and hurt. He promised me he wouldn't say anything. How dare he tell him that? I heard chey whimper as i fumed. She marched off. "What the hell Jared." I yelled "He should know."HE. Fricking YELLED. AT. ME. "Don't fucking yell at me you ass. Your the one who broke a promise to his girlfriend, yelled at said girlfriend, and made Cheyenne cry. NOT ME. I don't know when you started to be mean. But its not the people we love. That goes for Both of you.' I finished in a whispered tone before running after my bestfriend.

_**Cute and touching a the start mean and cruel to end with. Alright second chapter is up. Shoutout tomy first reviewer on both stories: brankel1. Disclaimer: I don't own twilight I only own Cheyenne, and Leah's personality too. Tell me what you thnk shout outs are for every reviewer so :-) .**_


	4. Chapter 3

"Jared stopped talking to me." I said as me and Chey headed towards school and she just sighed. I couldn't tell her that it was because he had yelled at me and had been avoiding me, cause she would blame herself. "I'm sorry." Chey whispered and I sighed, "not your fault." I said softly. But She just gripped my hand harder. I froze. No, No, No, No. We just had an argument because of Paul, and your with him? So it's over huh? Good 17 years at least. "No." I whispered probably squeezing her hand really tight as I stared towards Paul with Jared, Who were both looking at us. I couldn't help but let out a sob. "He's going to break up with me isn't he?" I whispered in defeat tears running down my cheeks. "That ass." Cheyenne (surprisingly) spat. "He is not going to pull a Paul. Not to you. If he breaks up with you I'm going to wring his pathetic skinny little neck." She growled the sound echoing through the air. "Chey, don't." I Whispered my voice pathetically breaking. "I made him an oath, and in return he gave me one." She said softly looking Jared in the eyes. "He swore he would never leave, fall out of Love or hurt you. I promised you would do the same and if one side breaks that I would kill him, of course we were only 12 but still. I knew I would never get beaten up by him cause when you choose who your going to spend the rest of your life with, you don't change, your stubborn and when you decide something you don't ever change your mind. But that would hurt you so why don't you take me to your house and we can scream at some romance movie about how love is fake, and eat ice cream with Seth who will hold us while we cry because he's the best little bro ever?" Chey said grimacing, I nodded too shocked to do much else and looked towards Jared. I shook my head and just began pulling her away. I knew that after today, I needed to just be their for Chey, I needed to at least make an effort to get over Jared, and help Chey do the same with Paul. For both of us.

_**So Chapter 3 of My Jarebear!. One or two reviews on both stories and I'll update both, again. Don't own twilight only Lee's personality, and Cheyenne.-Lakyn**_


	5. Chapter 4

"Annie, LeLe, Mom made breakfast!"Seth said softly opening the door to my bedroom. "Alright Bear, thank you. We'll be down soon."Chey said a smiling as he beamed "Alright!"He said cheerfully before shutting the door and running down the hallway. I started to think about doing something fun seeing as we've stayed at my house for about three days "I want to do something fun, like get a tattoo or piercing or something!" I finally huffed exasperated. She giggled. "Okay, first can we please go eat?" She jutted out her lip and, fellind mischevious and grinned "Totally!" I said jumping out of my bed and running down stairs yelling "Last one to the table is a rotten turnip!" "NO FAIR! CHEATER!" Chey yelled and I heard her giggling as she followed behind me. I smiled at my mother as she handed me my plate as I sat at the table chowing down. I looked up and saw Chey frozen at the door way. "Chey, honey?" My mom asked softly as she noticed Chey at entrance of the kitchen. "Sorry Mama Sue." She responded grimacing at her concerned look, and coming to the kitchen table. "Yum! This is delicious Mom!"Seth cheered mouth full. "No talking with your mouth full, Seth!"Sue reprimanded him. 'Just like him' I snorted and blushed at the looks they were giving me. I hurried and rushed my plate to the kitchen and I heard Chey follow. "So tattoos?" She suggested bringing up my earlier idea. I was surprised. "Okay." I finally decided and smiled slightly. I was pretty sure she knew it was fake but she thankfully didn't bring it up. We soon headed out after getting the okay from my mom and headed to Seattle. They had a really good tatro parlor that we went for all of our tattoos. I really wanted Garry to covor up my JC+LC Forever, tattoo like what would be on a tree with a heart around it, it reminded me of when jared still loved me and it hurt. At the time,when I got the tat, everyone figured Jared and me, along with Paul and Chey would be together forever. What stunk was the fact that Jared told paul that fealings didnt just change,it hurt but i emidiantly blocked the thought of him. As I parked infront of the place I froze seeing the boys. 'God damn can't we have juat one day? One fucking day!?' "Let's go." I said strongly getting out. Chey soon following. We walked past the boys into the parlor surely a phony looking confidence surrounding our beings. "Hey Garry. You mind covering this up for me?" I asked nodding to bare shoulder. My tattoo was on my shoulder. We both wore sleeveless tops because we were both getting tattoos on our shoulders. I barely heard a strange whimper but ignored it. I tuned everything out until I heard Garry yell. "Hey Eric come take care of Chey alright!?"He yelled and Eric came scrambling out. "Chey-Chey!"He yelled hugging her as I walked to a stool with Garry. As always he was quiet as he worked and so The time passed by quickly, and before I knew it He was done. I got up and he guided me to a mirror. "Sweet!" I smiled hugging him. "thanks" i said and he smiled at mw before callin jared and paul over as he began the Quileute symbols. I watxhed bored and hurting as I looked on at them. Jare almost met my eyes but I looked down. I heard a sigh, and saw Chey with a fake and tight smile on, "It's so pretty" I admired her tattoo grinning before showing her mine; it was a paw print with a wolf in it. "Sweet!" She smiled back at me. I heard woah's and we looked over to see the boys looking at her tattoo. Tears threatened to well up in my eyes, but I pushed them back, and Chey walked out and to the car saying "Let's go home Lee.". "Alright. You okay Cheyenne?" I was serious. She nodded strongly. I threw a longing look towards the boys and the parlor before driving off, happy times with my first and last true Love.

Ugh! This sucks, don't judge me... -pout- I'm so exhausted. Doing school work and this right now so anyway, not my best, review please. Flames and compliments are wanted and welcomed!:)


	6. Don't Hate me :(

_**Okay Guys, I'm so not going to quit these stories I love them. But, I do need to tell you to not expect an update for at least another week and a half though. I am so, so sorry guys. But I'm homeschooled though and I'm not going to be doing anything else until my school is only a few things left. I promise I will update a ton when I'm done though. So I guess their on hold maybe? But anyway, Don't hate me or not wait for mor of my writing, I mean you can but... SOrry again guys. until Later-Lakyn**_


	7. Poll

okay so Not an update, just a quick little statement/question. So I have a poll for my 'MyJarebear/MyWolf' and I would really love to know what you feel, so vote on it for me please.


End file.
